leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrSuperSpy/Shairvante, the Lunatic Blade (REWORKED)
Shairvante. the Lunatic Blade is a custom champion in League of Legends. Context on Rework The original Shairvante draft was too broken for a champion concept - it had damage, mobility, utility, tankyness, % health damage, true damage, shields, multiple steroids etc. I've decided, since he was my very first champion concept, to fix him a little, so I'm toning down his everything and putting in a fresh new kit. He will still feel the same, an insane mass murderer who doesn't stop slicing you 'till you die, but with less options for said slicing. In short, he's having his passive completely reworked into something more interactive, all of his abilities will be simplified and will synergize and function better and he will feel less like an unstoppable stat-granting machine. Abilities stacks, Shairvante's next spell will critically strike, dealing damage to all units hit, removing all previous stacks and adding a new one. Additionally, Shairvante heals for 10% 1% per bonus AD}} of the damage dealt. One spell may generate only one stack at most. |targeting = Insanity is self-buff critical strike chance modifier towards spells. |additional = Critical strike chance amplificators will NOT amplify Insanity's damage. }} Shairvante gains bonus attack speed. |leveling = |description2 = Shairvante's next auto-attack in 4 seconds strikes twice, dealing modified physical damage on both hits. If a damaging spell is cast during this window, it is available for a second use with no cost for 3.5 seconds. |description3 = The 2nd strike is treated as a spell, but will not apply spell effects. |leveling2 = AD)}} AD)}} |static = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting = Quickslash is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = Only the first strike from the triggering attack can apply other on-hit effects, life steal and can critically strike. ** The triggering attack will not trigger from structures. ** Only the first strike will be , or , but both attacks will . |spelleffects = false |damagetype = physical |additional = * Quickslash has no cast time and does not interrupt Shairvante's previous orders. * If a damaging spell was given a second use through Quickslash, its cooldown begins after its first use (cooldown begins normally as it would with any other spell). * In terms of Insanity, only the 2nd strike will critically strike, dealing bonus damage if Shairvante has the appropriate amount of stacks. }} Shairvante deals physical damage to all enemies around him, and then reduces Rush's cooldown by 0.5 seconds for every enemy champion hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 375 |targeting = Spinstrike is a point-blank area of effect ability. |spelleffects = area |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = Spinstrike has no cast time and does not interrupt Shairvante's previous orders. }} Shairvante deals physical damage and slows all enemies in front of him for 0.5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 375 |targeting = Bladewhip is a linear pass-through skillshot. |spelleffects = area |damagetype = physical |spellshield = will block the ability. }} Shairvante dashes a short distance and then gains bonus flat movement speed. |leveling = |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 375 |targeting = Rush is a linear dash that grants movement speed. }} Category:Custom champions